Mas alto que el cielo
by Okami-AIK
Summary: "¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?". Hay miles de formas de responder a esa pregunta, pero Alice solo quiere responderla de una manera.


**Disclaimer:** This is the translation of "_Higher Than Heaven_", fanfic made by "_Greeneri_". Made for leisure and respecting the original author.

**Aviso:** Esta es la traducción de "_Higher Than Heaven_", fanfic hecho por "_Greeneri_". Lo sé, soy una ociosa de mierda, pero mientras haya gente que siga leyendo, yo voy a seguir traduciendo xD

* * *

**"Alguna vez has estado enamorada?"**

Me sentí asombrada al oír esa pregunta. Ella me hace temblar, esa chica enérgica, con una simple trenza en su cabello rubio. No puedo vivir sin su voz por alguna extraña razón. Sin sus bromas, burlas, sin nuestra practica con Danmaku. Eso no, no puedo estar sin ella...

**"Alguna vez has estado enamorada?"**

Mi corazón se enfurece y casi salta de mi pecho. Mi alma grita "_No lo puedes ver? No lo puedes sentir, Marisa?_" Miro a mi alrededor queriendo ocultar mis emociones, al menos por un momento.

Ella me llevó ahí, solo llegó y se estrelló en mi casa, tomó mi mano, gritando con una amplia sonrisa me dijo: "_Hey! Tu vienes conmigo, ze!_". Yo débilmente traté de protestar y me pregunté porque esa actitud tan repentina. Pero... ella nunca contestó mis preguntas correctamente. Verdad, mi descuidada bruja?

Y ahí...

Estaba flotando en el cielo, sosteniéndome de su delgada cintura. Estábamos montando su escoba. El cabello rubio de Marisa se movía en el viento debajo de su sombrero negro y al mismo tiempo tocaba levemente mi mejilla.

Nos estábamos moviendo mas rápido. Estaba aferrada a su espalda desesperadamente pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía miedo. Creí instintivamente en que ella no me pondría en una situación peligrosa. Así, llegamos a la parte de arriba en ese atardecer en Gensokyo, volamos mucho más arriba, mucho más que las nubes! Ella detuvo su escoba sin problemas hasta que dejó de moverse en absoluto.

El cielo... estaba maravillosamente coloreado. Las nubes parecían ser de un color azul semi transparente y el cielo color naranja, tan fascinante por la luz del sol. Esto hacia ese atardecer increíblemente hermoso. Pero esa no era la única razón... era porque ella no me había llevado a ese lugar antes. Yo puedo volar por mí misma, pero nunca había experimentado esa sensación tan maravillosa de ver la puesta de sol.

Nos quedamos en silencio. De repente pasó su pierna por encima de la escoba con tanta facilidad, como si no estuviéramos a kilómetros de altura, por lo que estaba ella sentada a mi lado, sosteniendo la escoba con una mano. Ahí, ella volteó hacia mí y me hizo esa pregunta:

**"Alguna vez has estado enamorada?"**

Esa pregunta fue totalmente repentina, e increíblemente difícil de responder, así que yo estaba totalmente confundida. Quise decir "_Te amo_", traté de decir "_Te odio_". Pero no pude. No pude mostrar mis sentimientos. Era muy incomodo para mi, solo porque... porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si le respondía. Sentía que me estaba ruborizando y me faltaban las palabras. Sé que mi vergüenza se notaba en mi cara, pero no pude hacer nada para ocultarla.

De repente... su cabeza se aproximó. No pude quitar mi vista de esos profundos ojos de color caramelo. Ella tocó el mechón de mi cabello con la mano y su cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón dejó de latir, cayó en algún lugar y comenzó a correr rápido. No pude contenerme más las ganas de darle un beso, así que acerqué mis labios hacia los de ella. Sentí como si sus labios fueran puros, agua limpia y fría y como si yo fuera un vagabundo en el desierto que necesita beber de ellos. Parecía que me estaba comenzando a convertir en una bestia salvaje en ese momento. Quería hacerla mía. Quería ser suya. Esta chica me volvía loca y ella misma... me besó con avidez, mucha avidez... ¿podría ser cierto esto que estaba pasando?

No lo podía creer. Mi deseo de que la mujer que adoro me diera un abrazo se había realizado, y eso me hacía muy feliz. La amo. La amo. Me estaba derritiendo en sus labios.

Ella... tenía un olor dulce, a flores. Lo único que pude decir apenas separando nuestras bocas, jadeando, fue: _-No... no te atrevas a dejarme, idiota..._  
Sonó muy áspero, muy repentino para mí, tanto que me daban ganas de llorar. "_-Ese beso... tal vez no significa nada para ella, y yo... yo dejé salir todos mis sentimientos. ¿Que pensara ahora ella? ¿Cómo pude arruinar un momento así? Idiota..._"

Mortificada y avergonzada, definitivamente no... no podía mirarla a los ojos así que oculté mi cara con mis manos para ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaba a derramar. Hace unos momentos había sido apasionada e incontrolable, pero estaba volviendo a ser la misma Alice tímida de siempre...

_-Alice..._ - Oí su voz, pero no reaccioné_ - Mírame, por favor..._

Y no pude oponerme. Quité las manos de mi cara y le miré, tensa, nerviosa. Ella tocó mi mejilla ligeramente y me miró con una sonrisa. Con ternura... nunca vi tanta suavidad en ella al dirigirse a alguien. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, un primer latido, después un segundo, el tercero... pareció que mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. No pudimos separar nuestras miradas a pesar de estar avergonzada de mi misma y de mis acciones. Suavemente, apenas audible, ella respondió: _- Alice... no te dejaré, ze. Nunca jamás._

Después de eso me abrazó suavemente. Fue un abrazo cálido y fuerte. Noté yo misma ahí que yo había comenzado a llorar, después de todo. Pero ahora no era de amargura. Una sensación maravillosa estaba llenando mi mente. Debió ser eso que llaman "felicidad". Sin duda lo era! Le volví a sonreír, después de todo en ese momento estuve en condiciones de hacerlo de todo corazón.

Y ahí mi único amor, mi apasionada bruja me besó y secó mis lágrimas. Con su rostro alegre me llevó de vuelta a casa, donde ella se quedaría conmigo para siempre.

Y sé que eso... es todo lo que necesito.


End file.
